forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darrusktraal
Darrusktraal was the guardian fortress and duty-house for Dubrinlar, the western gate through the walls of Khôltar, south Faerûn, circa the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Location This tower was located on the north side of Dubrinlar, just inside the walls and separated from them by an unnamed road that circumnavigated the entire city and connected all the inner-wall guard towers. It faced the wide expanse of the intersection of two cobblestone boulevards, Orntathtar Way and Hael Way, that were three times the width of other streets in the Iron City. On the other side of Darrusktraal was an alley used as a mustering point for extra garthraun (local police) preparing for peak periods of traffic through the gate. Passing the alley and heading up Orntathtar Way was the decorated Halamor's Tower and then two smaller buildings, Hindror House and Nolvur's Manyworks. Diagonally southeast, on the blunted point of the huge intersection, was Malgart House, home of the judiciary, and Manycoins Hall, a bank and money exchange, both of which faced west and out through the gate. On the south side of Dubrinlar, roughly facing Darrusktraal, was the Maerador House of Welcome. Structure Darrusktraal was a tall, imposing stone tower with many visible ballistae decks. Interior A large statue of Elgrol Darrusk was on display as people entered this building. The ground floor was mainly a station for the gate guards who collected the entry tax. Visitors needing assistance of some kind could ask here. Meeting rooms and offices took up the rest of this floor. The floors above were dedicated to barracks and armories for the garthraun. In the cellar were holding cells and storage. Activities Khôltar levied an entry tax on everyone carrying more than what could reasonably fit on their person, or in their saddlebags if mounted. Folks leaving the city with plans to return could obtain a chit from the guards after a brief inspection of their goods, wagons, or beast of burden. Surrendering this chit and submitting to another inspection allowed reentry without having to pay the tax on the goods itemized on the chit. Gate guards made a little coin on the side from certain businesses in the Iron City that paid them a stipend to promote their establishment and direct business to them. This practice was legal and above board. Defenses Darrusktraal had more than twenty ballistae mounted on decks and flying bridges, covering both major streets, the courtyard-like intersection and the gate itself. Each weapon could fire up to three oversized arrows before reloading. No less than sixteen of these were aimed to fire at anything coming through the gate. Three more were set to cover the intersection and one each pointed northeast and east-southeast up Orntathtar Way and Hael Way, respectively. Guard strength on the ground was about twenty, plus perhaps a dozen reinforcements at peak times (usually toward sunset as people rushed to get inside the walls before nightfall). More garthraun with armor and weapons available were garrisoned inside Darrusktraal. History The final gates of Khôltar were constructed during the tenure of Shieldlord Angloam Dubrin (Year of the Alabaster Mounds, 577 DR, to the Year of Orcsfall, 619 DR) so Darrusktraal was also completed during this period. The building was named after a war hero, Elgrol Darrusk, a human who (so the story went) single-handedly held the Dubrinlar gate against a horde of orcs for hours before his multiple wounds sealed his fate. Appendix References Category:Fortresses Category:Armories Category:Barracks Category:Prisons Category:Official buildings Category:Locations on Hael Way Category:Locations on Orntathtar Way Category:Locations in Khôltar Category:Locations in South Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations